Daughter of the TARDIS
by The Bookwormish Dragon
Summary: "My name's TARDIS. Well, actually, that's my mum's name, I actually don't have a name." So says a little girl that the Doctor and Rose meet in a park. Can they uncover the secrets of this girl?
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, let's sit over there, next to that girl." Rose suggested. She had seen a lonely little girl who held a notebook in her hands. Another little girl who was revealing _way_ too much skin was taunting her.

"Alright," agreed the Doctor. They briskly walked to the bench where she sat.

"Hey, why don't you just leave her alone, girl?" Rose said to the bully. She shrugged and ran away. Rose sat down next to the girl, while the Doctor sat on the other side.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. She was right." The girl sighed and adjusted her glasses.

"Right about what? You having no name? I hardly think that's real." Rose said, confused. As Rose and the little girl talked, the Doctor glanced at the girl's notebook and gasped.

"…Nobody would believe my name, anyway. It's not… a real name, I suppose." The girl sighed. "My name is-"

Before she could interrupt, the Doctor cut in. "Rose I think it's time to go now, do you think not?" he stood up and brushed dirt off of his jacket.

"Doctor! How rude, I was asking this little girl's name. Now, what's your name, sweetie?"

"My name is TARDIS. Well, that's actually my mum's name, I actually don't have one." The little girl-TARDIS - jumped off the bench and ran away. As she ran, she looked off and waved to the Doctor and Rose.

They sat there, just gaping at the little girl. "We need to get to my TARDIS. Now." The Doctor said, and he took Rose's hand and they ran back to the TARDIS.

**X**

"What do you mean you couldn't tell me?" the Doctor roared at the TARDIS.

_Thief, calm down. She is my daughter. I didn't think it mattered to you._

"Well of course it mattered to me!" the Doctor cursed angrily and kicked the TARDIS's console. She hummed unhappily and sent a shock to the Doctor's fingers. "Ouch!"

_Besides, I thought you were going to take the Flower for some chips._

"Well, I WAS, but I met my spaceship's daughter! Do you know what was in her notebook?"

_Of course, my Thief. _

The Doctor ignored the TARDIS, babbling on. "It showed some pretty bloke with Rose! A bloke with sticky-uppy hair! Rose LEAVES me, and it's not fair!" He then heard a _bang!_ And saw Rose peeking her head out from one of the coral struts.

The Doctor had the grace to look embarrassed. Rose sauntered out. "Doctor, I would never leave you." She said earnestly.

"Harrumph." Was the only reply she got.

**X**

TARDIS was running for her life. She had immediately recognized the Doctor and Rose, and probably should've left. But no, she had to stay and tell them her name. Rassilon, she was an idiot. Another great part though, was the Doctor looking at her notebook! _He saw his future self._ If that didn't cause a paradox, she didn't know what did.

_Its ok, Minnie. I dealt with the Doctor,_ her mother thought to her. Minnie was the name her mother called her when they were talking. Minnie didn't know why, it just fit.

_Mum, why do you have to be a time machine? How was I even born?_ Minnie thought to her mother. Technically, it wasn't possible. Yea, her mum was a box that was alive, but _still._

_Before the Doctor met me, I could change into a human. I also had a husband. He was a Time Lord. We had you. Eventually, though the circuit that changed me into a human broke. Also the chameleon circuit, too. He's never fixed that._

_ Does the Doctor even know about the transform circuit? _Minnie thought.

Finally, she had reached her small flat. Her mum had done that for her. Minnie didn't know how, or why, but she was glad that her mum cared.

_I told you he threw the manual into the heart of a dying star, claiming "I don't need this!"_ Right. The Doctor was such a show-off. She opened the door, and found the Doctor and Rose sitting on her couch.

**A/N: Ok, yea, just a bit weird. I thought, why not? And just went with it. Remember, reviews are helpful!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello!" Rose said brightly. Minnie stared at them, and fainted. As her body almost hit the floor, the Doctor caught her.

"Ah, I know. I'll scan her." The Doctor seemed satisfied with this answer, and he set about scanning Minnie. Her body did not react well, and started jerking. The Doctor quickly stopped and let go of Minnie. She hit the floor. _Hard._

_Doctor!_ The TARDIS thought angrily. She electrocuted him for that episode. "Sorry!" The Doctor exclaimed, sucking on his burnt fingers.

"Umm, Doctor? What is Minnie doing?" came Rose's voice. She sounded worried.

He ripped his attention away from his fingers and turned to Minnie. "What's her name?" he asked the TARDIS.

_Idiot! Look at Minnie! _

Minnie. That was her name. "Doctor!" Rose called desperately. Finally, he saw Minnie jerking about, her blue eyes wide open.

"Cha- ch- c…." Minnie tried to say. Her body burst into light, and the Doctor and Rose had to look away.

Rose looked first. "Doctor! Look at her!" He opened his eyes, and lo and behold, sitting before him was a mini TARDIS. She was shaped like the police box, too. Rose crawled over to Minnie, and poked open the doors. "She's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor crawled to the Minnie TARDIS, (_Ah, that's why it's her name.)_ and gasped. Not at her interior, but the fact that there was a mini Rose yelling, "MEEP! MEEP!"

"Doctor, there's a mini ME in there!" Rose exclaimed, shocked. With one finger, Rose poked the mini-Rose. The mini-Rose stumbled back and started yelling again.

Suddenly, the doors shut as the full-grown Doctor and Rose heard footsteps. Rose's fingers were caught and she hissed.

The Doctor allowed another audible gasp as the mini-TARDIS did the wheezing sound and disappeared. Once Minnie was gone, the Doctor turned to face the real TARDIS. "Um, what was that?!"

_ I told you. My daughter_.

"You never told me you could have a DAUGHTER!"

_ Well, you were supposed to read the manual. If you HAD, you would've known the early types could change into Time Lords and Ladies. _

"Well, I threw it into a supernova, so I didn't know."

_Exactly my point. But it changed in the type 43 TARDISES, being it too… uncomfortable. _

"Wow. Come on, Rose. Let's go find a mini TARDIS. Oh, her name is Minnie, by the way." He smiled at Rose, who smiled back. They joined hands and walked into the TARDIS.

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry that I didn't update for at least a month. That was very cruel of me.**


End file.
